Rikuesuto ( La Demande) One Shot
by Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki
Summary: Cela se passe deux ans après que les shinigami ont gagner la guerre contre les quincy et qu'un certain shinigami daiko , sois maintenant un shinigami a part entière et taicho de la division 8. Voila maintenant 2 ans que Ichigo et Rukia sorte ensembles . ( en cours de correction )


les personnages ne me sont pas propre mais sont à Tite Kubo -Sama.

...

Titre : La demande

...

Cela se passe deux ans après que les shinigami ont gagner la guerre contre les quincy et qu'un certain shinigami daiko , sois maintenant un shinigami a part entière et taicho de la division 8.

Voila maintenant 2 ans que Ichigo et Rukia sorte ensembles .

Et Ichigo penser qu'il était le moment de franchir l'étape , il avait questionner son père lors d'une de ses visites, pour savoir comment il avait fait sa demande à sa mère.

flash back

-Oyajii je peux te poser une question?Demanda le rouquin avec une légère hésitation .

-Oh qu'es ce que tu veux demander à ton papounet ! Dit Isshin en essayant de serrer dans ses bras son fils, le dis fils esquiva et son père se retrouva parterre.

-Argh commence, pas c'est sérieux ...Tu sais que moi et Rukia on est ensembles. Dit il genner d'aborder le sujet avec son vieille homme.

-Oui et .. * 0 * Tu veux faire ta demande c'est ça ! Dit il en bondissant à nouveau sur ses pied avec un drôle de regard " Je me demandais quand tu le ferais enfin"

-Urusai ! Grogna le taicho de la division 8 avec le blush au joue.

-Wakata alors Otoosan vas te raconter comment ça c'est passé ... Etc

Ichigo n'en avait pas crus, ses oreilles sont père avait sus être romantique, sans partir dans ses pitreries .

fin flash back

Mais bon il pouvait oublier le parc par ce que ici c'était pas Karakura , peut être dans l' endroit qu'il avait découvert dans le Rukongai il y a un petit lac entourer d'arbre de Sakura parfait pour médité .

flash back

Il avait décider d'approcher un autre homme qui avait était marier, en plus il devait obtenir son accord avant de le proposer à Rukia " Kuso "

Il entra dans la caserne 6 puis pensa que se serais le moment pour lui de montrer à l'homme brun frère de sa futur femme que lui aussi savait faire preuve de politesse .

Toc toc toc

Pas de réponse Ichigo soupira, puis dis à voix haute " Kuchiki Taicho ..Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo demande l'autorisation d'avoir un entretien avec vous ! " S'exclama t'il

Mon roi voilà qui sonner comme flower-san ! S'esclaffa son hollow Zanpakutô .

Urusai ! Lui répondit son dit roi

A l'intérieur du Bureau Kuchiki -Byakuya telement surpris du ton employé par le roux qu'il fit une rature sur sa calligraphie qu'il s'en pressa de cacher avant de répondre " Kurosaki-Shiba Taicho tu peux entré " Dit il aussi froidement que d'habitude.

Ichigo ouvra les portes et rentra la tête haute avec un regard déterminé bien que intérieurement il était une boule de nerf.

Il referma les portes ne voulant que personne rapporte sa conversation à Rukia.

-Que me vaut ta visite ?Demanda Byakuya en le regardant dans les yeux .

-Kuchiki-san tu sais que moi et ta soeur nous fréquentons ?

Si Byakuya fut surpris il ne le montra pas quoi que son pied heurta le bureau dans "un boom "Le jeune taicho fit un bond de surprise .

-Oui , je le sais venir au fait je n'ai pas toutes la journée...

-Voilà j'aimerais Kuchiki -san que tu m'accordes la main de ta soeur ... Ichigo se prépara à trouver des mots pour obtenir cette autorisation .

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une tel réponse " Vous avez tout deux, ma bénédiction voilà maintenant laisse moi ... "

-Ano .. Répondit Ichigo bouche bée n'en croyant pas ses oreilles .

Puis enfin quand l'information se grava en lui il demanda " Kuchiki- San j'ai autre chose à dire ! "Dis le rouquin en se frottant derrière la tête nerveusement.

-Quoi ne me dis pas que Rukia est enceinte hors mariage ! Dit il en le foudroyant du regard cherchant la moindre chose qui dirait que s'est le cas .

Ichigo piqua un phare et mis ses bras en croix " Oh non non ce n'est pas le cas ..Je voulais te demander comment tu avait fais ta demande à Hisana ... "

-So kâ ...Je l'ai invité au manoir nous avons eu un dîner au chandelle puis je l'ai emmené dans le jardin sous le plus vieux arbre de sakura de mon domaine je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai fait ma demande ! Dit il avec un plus de vie dans ses paroles en parlant de Hisana .

-Arigato kuchi ! Mais il fut coupé

-Shiba- san douzo ( s'il te plait ou s'il te plait ) continu de m'appeler par mon prénom je me suis habitué à ce là après tout bientôt tu feras officiellement partit de la famille par contre je craint que tu devras ne plus utiliser le nom Kurosaki mais seulement Shiba car les anciens pourrait empêcher votre union dans le cas contraire .

-So ka si il le faut qu'il en soit ainsi mais Byakuya ..vus que on seras bientôt beau frère appel moi par mon prénom .. ! Puis il avait quitter le bureau avec satisfaction .

Il ignora que dans le bureau Kuchiki Byakuya souriez comme il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

Fin flash back

A présent il était dans sa chambre en regardant ses kimono ... Il opta pour celui que Rukia adorée pour une raison particulière il se prépara rapidement tout en sortant de son placard la tenue qu'il avait acheter pour Rukia sous les conseil de sa cousine kukaku et la fukutaicho de Shinji Momo Hinamori.

Il avait tout prévu si on lui avait dit un jour que lui Kurosaki Ichigo ferait des choses si pelucheux ben il ne l'aurait pas cru et encore moins pour sa midget .

Donc maintenant , il se hâter vers la division de sa douce et tendre le coeur bâtant comme jamais .

...

Ukitake fut surpris de voir le petit ami de sa fukutaicho sans son habit shinigami mais un kimono qui le mettait en valeur une grosse boite a la main , le sourire au lèvre avec un air rêveur marcher dans les couloir de sa division "Ichigo -Kun ! "

-Hai Ukitake -san ?

-Tu as l'air dans les nuages ! Dis Jushiro taicho de la division 13 en souriant .

Ichigo rougit jusqua la racine de ses cheveux " Ano ..Ou est Rukia S'il vous plait !"

-Ben Ichigo-kun comme d'habitude dans son bureau ! Lui rappela gentiment Ukitake Jushiro

-Ah oui suis je bête ..Es ce que je peux emmener Rukia avec moi je dois lui dire quelque chose !

-Euh oui j'allait justement dire à Rukia -chan quelle pouvait prendre le reste de sa journée .

-Arigato Ukitake -san !

Avant que Jushiro ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit son jeune collègue avait disparu , il pouffa de rire .

-Taicho pourquoi riez vous !Demanda Kyone

\- Je crois que le seireitei auras bientôt quelque chose à célébrer !

-Comme quoi Taicho ?

-C'est un secret ...

...

Bureau division 13 fukutaicho

Une petite brune soupira en pensant, à son petit ami qui était surement lui aussi, très occupé en ce moment pourtant elle aimerais qu'il soit ici .

Justement à ce moment un rouquin entra vivement dans la pièce " Rukia " Dit celui ci avec la façon d'ont lui seul pouvait sonner son prénom comme la plus belle des chansons .

Celle ci releva sa tête de ses document et lui sourit avec plaisir " Ichigo ... "

-Hai ...Tient c'est pour toi .Dit il en lui tendant une boite blanche avec un ruban violine dessus une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Rukia pensa que c'était mignon ,même après deux ans passer, ensemble Ichigo rougissait toujours, quand il faisait quelque chose de romantique .

Délicatement , elle défit le neuf et souleva toute aussi précautionneusement le couvercle .

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en tombant sur le magnifique Yukata " Oh Ichigo ..Il est magnifique " Déclara t'elle en se levant en bondissant sur son roux et l'embrassa avec amour .

Une fois leurs lèvres séparer et lui sourit d'un sourire charmeur " Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise tsuki "

-Je l'adore attend moi ici je vais me changer ! Elle lui vola un nouveau ,baiser puis sortie rapidement après avoir attraper la boite contenant son cadeau, sous les yeux des deux commères, de service qui avait leurs oreilles coller contre, la porte du bureau.

-Oi je peux savoir ce que vous faites vous deux ?Dit Ichigo en perdant son sourire et attrapant Kyone et Sentaro par une oreille chacun .

-Itai itai ..Shiba -taicho vous êtes exactement comme Kaien -fukutaicho ! S'exclamèrent les deux agents de Ukitake.

-Qu'es ce que vous raconter j'ai du traiter avec la bêtise de mon père et Keigo pendant plusieurs années donc je sais gérer deux espion c'est tout ... Grogna le jeune taicho ,bien que flatter d'être vus par eux avec autant d'importance, que sont cousin avait .

Quand Rukia fût de retour, les deux troisième siège les quitte rapidement, en faisant la moue sous des regard prometteur de souffrances, si il ne le faisait pas.

De leur, fukutaicho et son petit ami mais néanmoins taicho de la division 8.

...

Rukia fut surprise quand Ichigo l'emmena, dans un des plus chic restaurant du seireitei, apparemment celui- ci avait réservé une table ,mais pourquoi était t'il aussi nerveux .

-Ichigo ..Es ce que ça vas quelque chose semble te rendre nerveux !Dit la petite brune en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens .

Il déglutit il devait tenir bon jusqu'à que ce soit le bon moment .

-Mais non voyons tu te fais des idées héhéhé! Se força t'il a rire pour détendre l'atmophère.

Le repas se passa avec leurs petite chamaillerie habituel et peut de temps a près il quitte le restaurant

Rukia soupira mentalement apparemment elle c'était tromper ça n'allait pas être ce soir que son petit ami ferait sa demande " Pas sur maîtresse regarde on ne prend pas le chemin pour rentrer "

Tu sais quelque chose Sode no Shirayuki ?

Allons maîtresse même si les Zangetsu m'ont dis ce qui vous intéresse je ne dirais rien .^^

He c'est pas juste ça ...é_è

-Oi Rukia tu as l'air ailleurs !Dit Ichigo en caressant sa joue ..Et tu fatigué dans ce cas ! Celui -ci la souleva dans ses bras musclé et celle ci se colla contre son torse elle pouvait entendre les battement de coeur de son rouquin bien que un peu étouffé par le tissus du kimono qu'il porte elle trouva quelque chose pour l'occuper elle souffla doucement sur le cou du roux qui pratiquer shumpo sur shumpo .

-Oi Rukia qu'es ce que tu fait ! Dit il surpris en sentant le souffle chaud de sa petite amie dans son cou .

N'obtenant aucune réponse et sentant ses lèvres grignoter son cou il passa en vitesse supérieur .

La petite brune fut surprise quand elle sentit a nouveau la terre ferme déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer son petit jeu .

Celui-ci lui sourit et attrapa sa main et la mena vers le bord du lac ,Rukia reconnus rapidement l'endroit c'était là où elle avait obtenus son shikai .

Le lieu était rester aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenir .

Elle fût encore plus surprise quand Ichigo Posa un genoux au sol et dit " Kuchiki Rukia souhaiterai tu devenir ma femme " Dit il en sortant de son habit une petite boite blanche qui contenait une bague avec dessus une améthyste et sur l'anneau graver des petit lapin et l'intérieur de l'anneau également écris "Je te donne mon coeur pour toujours "

Rukia resta sans voix des larmes de bonheur inonde ses jolie yeux puis elle s'écria " Bien sur que oui Baka " Celui- ci lui sourit et le coeur bâtant plus fort comme un cheval au galop , lui passa doucement la bague au doigt .

Celle ci pour montrer sa joie lui bondit dessus un peu brutalement tout deux tombèrent et scellèrent leurs avenir d'un baiser.

...

fin


End file.
